


Good Luck

by reeby10



Series: #Kiss Your Girl [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis knew Zatanna was angry, but she wished her partner would calm down a little if only to keep them both from being killed through recklessness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://femslashbb.livejournal.com/12935.html?thread=214919#t214919) for the [#kissyourgirl](http://femslashbb.livejournal.com/12935.html) wlw positivity commentathon.

Artemis knew Zatanna was angry, but she wished her partner would calm down a little if only to keep them both from being killed through recklessness. Zatara was an important figure in their organization, one of the most legendary covert operatives they had, so that would make his kidnapping bad enough, but he was Zatanna’s father as well and she was nothing if not protective of her family. These kidnappers were going to pay, and they were going to pay hard.

It was a little off putting for Artemis to know that she wouldn’t react so strongly to her own father being kidnapped. Even aside from them definitely not being on the same side, she just never had a very close relationship with him, it wasn’t the way their family worked. If her sorry excuse for a father got himself kidnapped it would be up to him to get himself out of it.

Zatara, though, she was more than happy to go after, both for his own sake and for Zatanna’s. Artemis knew Zatanna wouldn’t be able to rest until her father was safe again. Even if she hadn’t been ordered to go along on the mission, she would have gone anyway. She needed to make sure they all made it out in one piece.

“Are you ready?” Zatanna whispered, usually bright eyes hard as she looked around the corner to several guards had gathered.

They were low level and would be easy to take out, but the alarm would no doubt be raised almost immediately. They would have to work fast, so this was the last free moment they would have until they’d extracted Zatara. Artemis needed to make the best of it just in case this whole thing went south.

When Zatanna turned, probably to ask why Artemis hadn’t answered, Artemis took her chance. She leaned in for a hard, desperate kiss, almost melting into the floor when a moment of hesitation from her partner turned into frantic reciprocation. They broke apart only a minute later, both breathing hard, but Zatanna was smiling again for the first time since they’d gotten the news about Zatara.

“What was that for?”

Artemis shrugged, the corner of her mouth turning up in a smile. “Good luck,” she said, then leaned over to take a last glance around the corner. “Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
